


Their First Recital

by MaddieBonanaFana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fanon, Fanon Children, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Original Character(s), Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBonanaFana/pseuds/MaddieBonanaFana
Summary: Neal Cassidy and Tinker Bell have moved to London for their happy ending together and are taking their twin daughters to their first ballet recital along with the Darlings. Shameless family happy ending fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion, the twins are named after Wendy and Mrs. Darling.

"Unc'e John! Unc'e John! Look!" Said little Wendy as she twirled in her tutu, looking up at her uncle and hoping for a compliment.

"Wow, good job-uhh..." John looked to Neal, unsure of which twin she was.

"Wendy. She's in the purple, Mary is in the pink," he answered. After three years of differentiating between the twins, Neal could tell which one was which without even looking now.

"I'm the worst uncle in the world," John laughed. He bent down to pick up the little girl up. "Good job Wendy, I can't wait to see you on stage."

Mary tugged at John's shirt, "Look at me! Look what I can do!" and twirled in the same fashion as her sister did.

"Good! I say you two are the best ballerinas I've ever seen," he answered, putting Wendy down and picking up Mary this time.

Michael entered the room with their sister Wendy saying, "It helps that they're the only two ballerinas you've seen."

"Quiet you, I'm trying to be their favorite uncle."

"Considering how much Mary spoils them, I don't think they even have room for a favorite uncle," Neal grinned, shooting Mrs. Darling, who was sitting across from them, a look.

She peered her eyes up from her book. "It's a grandmas job to spoil her grandchildren."

"Hey I'm not complaining, thats less presents I have to buy," laughed Neal. Finally, Tinker Bell came downstairs holding a camera. The twins immediately ran to her, pulling her sweater and begging for her to look at their tutus.

"Sorry," she said, "I just wanted to get a few pictures before we have to leave. Its their first recital, I want to remember it."

"Alright, but we'll have to hurry, I don't want to be late. Finding seats will be a bit-" Neal stopped himself before Mary or Tink could swat him. "I want to get good seats."

Tink had the girls stand next to each other so she could snap some pictures of them in their tutus. They just barely had enough hair for her to wrap them up in little blonde buns on top of their heads, much like her own. As she began snapping pictures, Neal took out his phone to take some of his own. His dad would love to see them in their little tutus and buns, so he wanted to have a few pictures he could send right off the bat.

In between takes, the girls hugged each other and stayed that way as a pose without even needing to be asked. Neal's heart melted, they had such a close relationship. When they first found out they were having twins, Neal panicked and did all the research he could. Some twins could form a very close bond, but some resented each other and even bullied the other and often times had to be separated. He was so glad his girls had the former relationship. They never did anything without the other, always having their own conversations and never wanted to play without the other. They fought occasionally just like all siblings, but due to their closeness it never lasted.

The only downside to this was that Mary was especially close to Wendy. Wendy had slightly more independence than her sister, who would try to copy her every move and immediately join in on whatever activity she's doing, even if its misbehaving and giving Neal rising blood pressure. If Mary is ever without her sister, she will panic and cry until they are reunited. The doctor reassured him and Tink that this was normal and she would eventually grow out of it, but Neal had a hard time picturing Mary ever being ok without her sister by her side every second.

"Ok one more girls, do your best ballerina pose!" Tink said to them enthusiastically. Neal looked over at her and smiled, she was such an amazing mother.

The girls struggled to find their own pose, but when Wendy stood on her tip toes and raised her little arms above her head so that her fingers on each hand were touching, the typical ballerina pose, Mary quickly changed her pose to match her sisters.

"Perfect!" said Tink, and she took the last photo. The girls broke their pose and ran to their parents. Neal picked up Wendy while Tink held Mary.

"You excited pumpkin?" he asked while everyone headed out to their cars.

"Yes!" Wendy exclaimed, as Neal buckled her into her car seat.

"Me too!" Mary pipped in.

As they drove down the road to the theatre, Neal slipped his hand over to Tink's and they interlocked fingers, holding hands as their beautiful twin girls sat in the backseat talking to each other in half baby talk half english.

Life was so perfect.


End file.
